Sooga Islands
Sooga Islands The Ugandan Pucca and ugandan Garu live here. Description They are a small group of islands that are located outside of Uganda. The foliage that grows on these islands consists of a variety of plant life that is most commonly found in Asian countries. This includes Sakura Trees, and Bamboo trees. This is an uncommon occurrence, as these types of plants are not naturally found within the region that the Sooga Islands are located. It is theorized that the Ugandan Puccas may have brought some of the foliage from their country of origin and planted them on the islands in which they soon spread throughout the landscape. History According to the Pucca Commander Who goes by the name of PoptartKnux, otherwise more commonly referred to as Commander Pucctons. The Sooga Islands were once uninhabited by no one. Many years ago when the Ugandan Puccas migrated down to the African regions they decided to claim these unexplored islands as their very own country. As they did not belong to any national domain. Once they arrived and settled, the Puccas and Garus built their Capital on the edge of the Bamboo Forest. Their Capital is built out of bricks and resembles the form of a traditional Japanese temple. except much smaller. The Bamboo Forrest also acts as the Ugandan Garu's training grounds. Volcano The Volcano is the main source of heat on the Sooga Islands. There are also a network of fire filled caves below the Volcano. These Volcanic cave systems are home to the Demon Puccas. according to these Ugandan Puccas, they became Dark apparitions when they have embraced de wea of Da Deval. Just like the Demonic Ugandan Knuckles that like to hang around the Volcano in Uganda. Flag The Sooga Islands National Flag consists of three horizontal colored stripes. The top stripe is bright red, middle stripe is orange, bottom stripe is light blue. With a four pointed star design in the middle, with what seems to be a combining design of red and blue colors. The color design of the star could be a reference to the red and blue Taegeuk symbol in the middle of the South Korean flag. meaning of the flag The Sooga Islands national flag has a very unique design, but this design also has significant symbolism. the Red stripe going across the top represents: passionate love, strength, and the Pucca Species. ]] The Orange stripe in the middle represents: Joy, Sunshine, Ebola, Enthusiasm, Creativity, and Determination. the Blue stripe on the bottom represents: Trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. the Star in the middle represents: Da Wey. and the red and blue swirl in the star represents Yin and Yang, The balance of the Universe. Half of the star is symbolic of positive forces, while the other half is symbolic of negative forces, each of which balances the other out. Lastly the Black Outline of the star represents: Justice, defense, and protection over the balance of the Universe. Statue one of the most well known features of the Sooga Islands is the massive statue of Pucca that was built off the shore of the main island. Similar to how Uganda has 4 giant statues of Knuckles that represent Gaztons, D1rty, Castro, and Fredsoldaten built off it's shore. What is Unique about this statue in Sooga Islands is that it doesn't seem to represent a Ugandan Pucca, it seems to be built to more closely resemble the original Pucca. The stage The stage is located on an island and it is literally just a big stage with a massive banner with a picture of Pucca hanging behind it. This may act as a meeting ground for the residents to discuss important topics, sing, dance, put on shows, or give a speach. Camp grounds The camp grounds is an area on the islands where the residents of Sooga islands like to relax under the stars and chant the way of Da Deval.Category:Location Team Country (VRChat)